Hattori Tatsu
History (Submitted by Jester) Hattori Tatsu: 1960 - 1994 Hattori Tatsu is the grandson of a former Ubu, Hattori Daiki. Tatsu's father and mother died when he was still just a small child, too young to remember them. Out of respect for Tatsu's grandfather, who had trained him, the great assassin Masato took Tatsu in and raised him as his son. Though Masato was the Naht of the Stepping Foot, Masato chose to teach Tatsu in both the styles of the Standing and Stepping Foot. Masato had previously trained two children adopted by Ra's al Ghul, Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki, and predicted that they would become the next Ubu and Naht. Masato hoped that Tatsu would become a great adviser to both men, thereby uniting the Foot Clan for the next generation. However, that did not come to pass. Masato fell ill much sooner than expected, shortly after the weddings of Yoshi and Saki, and he succumbed to his illness before being able to speak with Yoshi. Tatsu underwent a long journey to Nanda Parbat to bury Masato's body and mourn the man's death in the old ways, fitting of a true master assassin. When the mourning was completed, Tatsu returned to the Safinat Dakhma to attempt to unite the Foot Clan. He met with Yoshi, staying at his house as a guest for several weeks. Tatsu remarked that his four sons possessed great potential and said he would be honored if Yoshi would allow him to train the boys. Yoshi agreed to Tatsu's request. As he trained the four boys, Tatsu noticed some tension between the two factions of the Foot. Tatsu wrote letters to Saki, requesting a chance to speak with him concerning these tensions. Tatsu had hoped he would be able to become a mediator between the two, as Masato would have wanted. But his letters were never answered. Hattori Tatsu: 1994 - 1997 Tatsu was present at the Hamato estate when Foot assassins raided the home. Tatsu found Teng Shen dying and at her request, he rushed to save her husband and sons. When Tatsu arrived in the main foyer, armed with his sword and ready to fight, he was surprised to find the intruder was Saki. Saki told Tatsu that Yoshi had betrayed the Foot by poisoning Masato and sought to undermine Ra's al Ghul. Yoshi offered no defense, instead quietly reciting a prayer or incantation. Though Tatsu asked that the boys be spared and put under his care, Saki chose to execute the children as a means to further punish Yoshi before killing the man himself. Tatsu claimed the bodies of the Hamato Clan and underwent the sacred pilgrimage to Nanda Parbat for them as well, burying them with the same honors given to Masato. When he returned this time, Tatsu spoke less and was less social. He had become a truly silent assassin with a stern exterior and a cold heart. Hattori Tatsu: 1997 - Present Saki plucked Tatsu out of obscurity years later to train his daughter Karai in the same means he had been trained by Masato. Tatsu agreed. Saki was so pleased with Tatsu's work with Karai that he named Tatsu his right-hand man and helped elevate Tatsu to the rank of one of the seven respected masters of the Safinat Dakhma, securing Tatsu's undying loyalty. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Jester) Tatsu has had a number of remarkable pupils. He traditionally takes on four pupils at a time for a four year span, but limited himself to a single student three times; such as when he trained his own daughter Hattori Natsu or when he trained Oroku Karai at her father Saki's request. Though Merlyn and Cain have trained more students, Tatsu is just as prolific.Network Files: Hattori Tatsu Threat Assessment Resources * Safinat Dakhma Training: Tatsu is an accomplished Majstir al Shaytan ("Respected Master") of the Safinat Dakhma (League of Assassins). He is a true master of most of its assorted disciplines and has been connected to dozens of kills. ** Master Infiltrator: Tatsu is able to be one with darkness. He can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master Martial Artist: Tatsu is one of the best martial artists of the Safinat Dakhma, having been tutored by Masato in the ways of Ninjitsu, and given the honor of being named by Masato as his best pupil shortly before Masato's death. Tatsu is an accomplished master of not only Ninjitsu, but also Aikido, Bujinkan, Judo, Jujutsu, Karate, Kūdō, Suijutsu, and Tegumi. ** Master Strategist: Tatsu is a master tactician and strategist. ** Master Trainer: Tatsu is a master trainer, having trained Oroku Karai and most of the Stepping Foot's current Elite assassins. ** Master of Bōjutsu: Tatsu is well-trained in the use of a bo staff. ** Master of Kenjutsu: Tatsu is a world-class master swordsman. he often demonstrates his proficiency in this by blindfolding himself and having prisoners given a sword and told they will earn their freedom by cutting him. When they attack the unarmed, blindfolded Tatsu, he will deftly disarm them and execute them in one swift, fluid motion. ** Master of Kyūjutsu: Tatsu is a trained archer. ** Master of Kobudō: Tatsu is highly trained in the use of sai & nunchaku. ** Master of Naginatajutsu: Tatsu is proficient with the naginata. ** Master of Shurikenjutsu: Tatsu can accurately throw shuriken. ** Master of Tantōjutsu: Tatsu is also well-trained in the use of tantō. ** Occultist: Tatsu is well aware of the existence of magic and mysticism. He is also a proficient user of alchemy and ritual magic. Tatsu is also well-versed in a variety of arcane techniques; knowing of the existence of the Lazarus Pits and even processes by which they are maintained for maximum benefit. He has gained an understanding of the arcane fabric of the world and how to exploit it to his benefit. Tatsu is also familiar with with the necessary means and methods for the killing of supernatural beings such as vampires and werewolves, and knows traditional Japanese methods for the exorcism of demonic entities. * Intimidation: Tatsu uses glares, grunts, and growls for most of his social interactions. If that doesn't work, he often uses violence to get his point across. * Leadership: Tatsu had no ambition to become a leader or hold command among the Safinat Dakhma, but circumstances aligned to propel him up the ranks. He is now the overseer of the Shredder's American Foothold in Star City. When the Shredder is not present in the city, command of the local Foot Clan, the largest presence of assassins anywhere in the world, look to Tatsu to command them. Weaknesses * Violence: Tatsu is prone to violent outbursts when angry, often punching walls or destroying furniture. * Traditionalist: Tatsu is a staunch traditionalist. He does not drive a car, use computers, or even own a cellular phone. * Loyalty: Tatsu is also incredibly devoted to Oroku Saki, perhaps blindingly so. Analytics * Physical: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * He trained Jennika Smith.Network Files: Jennika Smith * He adopted a wolf cub and called it Rahzar after a mythological wolf. This wolf later was used in an experiment.Network Files: Rahzar * Tatsu has a Threat Assessment ranking of 115, marking him as a Severe Threat. * He's one of few people free to speak candidly with Koya uncaged.Network Files: Koya Notes * He's a composite character of Master Tatsu from the 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie and Hattori Tatsu from the 2012 animated series: ** His portrait and short temper are nods to Master Tatsu. ** His name and training Karai are nods to Hattori. His blind loyalty and blindfolded fighting are nods to Hattori's blindness. * Natsu is a character from the IDW TMNT comics. Writer Erik Burnham wanted to use Tatsu, but was unable to use the name. Her finalized name is short for "Not Tatsu" as a nod to this. Links and References * Appearances of Hattori Tatsu * Character Gallery: Hattori Tatsu Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Japanese Category:Widowed Characters Category:Swordsmanship Category:Martial Arts Category:Teachers Category:Assassins Category:Intimidation Category:Leadership Category:Throwing Category:Submitted by Jester Category:Occultism Category:Composite Character Category:Archery Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Severe Threat Category:27th Reality